A Not So Regular Christmas
by Coraline15
Summary: October*My OC* and her friends are planning to have a Christmas party at the park house. But when Death and once deceased Susan team up for revenge and kidnap Alex, it's up to Mordecai and the others to save her in time for Christmas PLEASE R&R! THANKS! (Discontinued...)
1. Chapter 1

A Not So Regular Christmas

_**Disclaimers: **__**All Regular Show characters except for Alex, **__**Kevin and John**__** Griffin; who belong to bg52598 and October Fae; who belongs to me are owned by J.G. Quintel and are copied without permission. I do not own any of the characters I will mention. I have made this story for fun and not profit.**_

Writer's Note: This is an early Christmas story that I had just thought of lately. As you know already this story takes place during the holidays and will be a bit dramatic and as well as some humor and adventure. This is probably one of the first story I've made that has more than one of someone else's OCs in it and also one of the first to have my OC for Regular Show. Some of the characters might be a little off, but other than that, they should all be at least a little bit more in character. I hope you all like my story and have a good holiday. Enjoy! (Rated PG-13 for Drama)

Part One

The day was dark and misty. A single snowflake slowly made its way through the foggy sky. Soon, more of them began to accompany the first; churning within the soft gusts of wind began to blow. Before long, they came into the distant streets of a distant city where everything was covered with sheets of freshly fallen snow. As the snow continued to fall, a young girl around the age of eighteen years with straight black hair that reached passed her shoulder blades with icy blue eyes made her way down one of the snow-covered streets. Her name was Crystal Fae; also known as October.

She was dressed in a black coat with a black fur collar and around the sleeves along with a pair of blue jeans and a matching black winter cap. October's black winter boots crunched softly in the snow as she walked down the street; careful not to slip on the ice hidden beneath the white. Very few of the other citizens were seen making their way through town; heading to their own personal destinations. October continued on; clutching her black single-strap backpack in her hand as it rested on her back. As she continued her walk, a blast of crisp air whipped passed her face, which was turning slightly pink from the cold.

As she continued to make her way down the street, October soon stuffed her hands into her coat pockets for they had began to feel numb. Before long, she made it to the park gates; which was open for anyone to come in for at anytime of the day. As she made her way through the open gate, she could see that the usual dirt path had been half plowed; while the rest still had snow where a deep red push plow sat waiting to be used once again. As she continued walking, October could see two figures were nearby having a snowball fight.

The first figure was a tall, young blue jay around the age of twenty-three years wearing a deep red jacket with matching boots; three black stripes decorated his tail feathers and feathered fingertips and he had bright coffee brown eyes. His name was Mordecai. The second figure was a young raccoon around the same age as Mordecai with light and dark brown fur and light honey brown eyes; wearing a deep green jacket with matching boots. His name was Rigby. The duo continued to throw the snow at one another as October came closer.

"Gotcha!" Rigby shouted, throwing another snowball at Mordecai.

As Mordecai moved, the snow missed; striking October right in the face, catching her off guard. The duo froze as they saw October standing there. After a moment, she began to wipe the whiteness off her face and she stared at them a bit annoyed.

"Uh... Sorry." Mordecai said.

"Yeah, we didn't see you." Rigby added nervously.

"Of course not." October replied. "You're lucky it's the holidays, or I'd actually hit you for that." She warned, giving Rigby an angered look.

"Well, anyway," Mordecai began. "What brings you to the park?"

"Oh, my Mom decided to leave on a 'Business Trip'." October replied, using quotations around 'Business Trip'. "But anyway, I came to hang out for a little bit."

"Sweet." Mordecai smiled. "We're actually getting ready for the park Christmas party. Wanna help decorate?"

"Are Muscle Man and High-Five-Ghost singing Christmas Carols?" October asked, feeling a bit uneasy.

"No." Mordecai replied. "At least we _hope_ not."

"Yeah, their singing kinda sucks." Rigby replied, and was rewarded by a punch in the arm by Mordecai. "Ow!" Rigby whined.

October laughed a little.

"I guess I could help you decorate." She told them.

"Awesome." Mordecai smiled. "C'mon."

And so, they all began their way toward the house. October stopped for a moment, gazing up at it. A good three inches of snow covered its top. Icicles of many sizes hung from numerous places of the roof. The trio soon made their way up the snowy-white steps leading up to the covered porch. October looked down at the wooden deck. Snow about an inch buried the olive color of the wood with its sheets of white. Mordecai began to open the door. After kicking the snow off their kicking off the snow on his boots, Mordecai, October, and Rigby soon made their way inside.

**So here's part one to my Christmas story :D I know there's not that much talking in this chapter ^^; And sorry, this part was a little short -_-; But I still hope you'll like my story :) More will come soon :D PLEASE R&R! THANKS :D:D **


	2. Chapter 2

A Not So Regular Christmas

Part Two

The friends soon entered the foyer of the house. October's gaze landed on the many strands of neon-blue lights which hung along the walls. Glittering garland and tinsel hung about the staircase. "Dude," October began.

"This looks _amazing_."

"Thanks," Mordecai replied "It kinda took a while, but we're lucky to get it all set up."

At that moment, something that appeared to be a gumball machine looking man wearing a green and red plaid sweater came into the foyer. It was their boss Benson.

"There you guys are!" He said, approaching them from living room. "We've been waiting for you to get done with plowing the walkway a half-hour ago."

"Um... Hey Benson." Mordecai said. "We can explain why we haven't finished yet-"

"I don't want to hear it." Benson cut in; putting his hand up. "You two need to work harder and not be slackers."

Mordecai and Rigby sunk back a bit.

"But since it's the holidays, I'll cut you some slack."Benson stated. "But don't get used to it because after the holidays are over you guys are gonna actually get working and not slack off."

"Thanks, Benson." Mordecai and Rigby smiled.

"Oh, and October, since you're here, we're decorating the tree so we still need a bit of help." Benson said, turning to the young girl.

"Sure, love to help." She replied.

Benson gave a nod and went back into the living room. As they all entered the living room, October stopped and gazed up at the eight foot tree that sat in the room's center. Bright and colorful neon lights lay amongst its healthy green branches. Along with those lights, were strands of golden tinsel, glittering snowflakes, golden bells, candy canes, and ornaments of other kinds. The ornaments included a snowmobile Santa, a small golden train, and a small snow covered lighthouse. A song called 'Christmas Eve Sarajevo' played by Trans-Siberian Orchestra was now being played on the radio; which was a song October had grown to love over the years.

Glancing over at the tree, October could see a lollipop looking man wearing a light blue sweatshirt. His name was Pops. Pops sang happily as he put another ornament on the tree. Nearby was a well-aged yeti with thick white fur wearing a green and white striped sweater and a pair of blue pants. His name was Skips. Skips was busy putting up more garland on the some of the branches. In the corner of the room, October could see two others standing near a few boxes filled with decorations for the tree. One of the two was a short, heavy looking man with green skin and hair; wearing a light blue sweatshirt that seemed a bit small and a pair of brown pants. The second was a ghost that seemed to have a hand protruding from the top of his head; which was covered by a small red and white Santa hat. Their names were Muscle Man and High-Five Ghost. Muscle Man and HFG were busy talking about which ornament would be cool enough to put on the tree. October felt a tap on her shoulder; causing her to turn in surprise to see Mordecai standing there.

"You can probably take off your jacket and put your stuff down." He said.

"Oh, right." October grinned sheepishly.

She made her way out of the living room and made her way over to the nearby closet. October took off her jacket, revealing her deep blue sweatshirt beneath it and hung her jacket up in the closet. After doing so, she heard a knock coming from the front door. Seeing the others were busy, October walked over to answer it. When October opened the door, she saw a young girl around the age of seventeen years and two boys around the age of twenty-two years standing on the porch. The girl's blonde hair was up in pigtail ponytails while her bangs slightly hung in her face. She was dressed in a dark blue jacket along with baggy camouflage jeans and black ugg boots with matching gloves and earmuffs. Her name was Alex Griffin.

The first boy had black shaggy hair and had dark brown eyes. He was wearing a jacket along with blue earmuffs a pair of black jeans and red sneakers. The second boy look somewhat like the first boy, only he had brown hair instead of black and black eyes instead of brown. He was wearing a green jacket along with blue jeans, a blue beanie hat and blue jeans with green boats. They were Alex's older brothers Kevin and John.

"Hey, guys." October said.

"Hey October." Alex grinned. "How 's it going?"

"Okay, I guess." October replied as she let them into the house.

"So, what're you doing here?" Asked Kevin.

"Well, my Mom decided to go on a 'Business Trip' so I came here to hang out."

"That's cool." John replied.

"Hey, Alex!" They heard from the living room.

They turned to see Mordecai coming into the room.

"Hey, Dude. What's up?" Alex asked, bumping fists with Mordecai.

"We're getting ready for the park Christmas party."

"Sweet." John replied.

"You guys can hang up your stuff in the closet down the hall." Mordecai said, motioning with his thumb.

"Thanks, man." Kevin smiled before he and John went to put their stuff away.

Alex soon followed behind them.

**Here's part two :D Sorry it took so long -_-; But I still hope you like it so far :) Thanks bg52598 for letting me know more about your characters :D Also, the thing with the snowmobile Santa, golden train, and snow lighthouse are actual ornaments that we have on the tree every year :D We also have a musicbox carousel and a small replica of Beast's Castle from Beauty and the Beast XD Anyways, more of the story will come soon :D PLEASE R&R! THANKS :D:D **


End file.
